peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birth Givers
The Birth Givers of The Cove '''(or simply '''The Birth Givers) are a group of flying reindeer in the Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation episode "Wacky Mole Adventure". They are a cult in charge of giving birth to animals from underground with their assistant Molly Mole. Members The group consists of three female reindeer: Con, an elderly blue reindeer, Fine, an adult pink reindeer, and Ment, a young beige reindeer (put together their names form the word "confinement" which means to keep someone from going somewhere). Molly Mole also works with the cult. History The heirs stumble across the cult while following Molly Mole after playgroup to see what she does in her spare time. After capturing them, the reindeer explain to the heirs that they have magical powers that allow them to fly and give birth to any animal that they wish due to the sudden lack of animals in Peppia following the users leaving, and they each have their own special power: Con remembers all their past births, Fine never knows what will happen next, and Ment always predicts what will happen . Their motto is "The true gift of birth is what comes from inside". Molly Mole explains that she simply assists them in giving birth and has been doing so ever since the users left. As a punishment for the heirs snooping around and discovering them, the reindeer lock them up in a jail cell and say that they aren’t allowed to leave before Ment says that they are about to give birth and they fly off. Realizing that they have been confined, the heirs regret following Molly in the first place. William tries to use what he learned from Willdawg14 and makes an effort to woo Ment over, but she horrifically mutilates his face with her magic. Later, the reindeer inform the heirs that they are going to be killed as a sacrifice. The heirs try to escape but are scared back into a room upon seeing the skeletons of the other prisoners. The reindeer then prepare to kill them with knives, however in the end it is revealed that the whole thing was just a joke and Molly and the reindeer were trying to teach the heirs a lesson on respecting other people's privacy. Having learned their lesson, the heirs are teleported home, with William's face being restored, and he finds a piece of paper with Ment's phone number written on it in his pocket. The heirs are left wondering if the reindeer's magical birth powers were actually true, as the entrance to the lair is shown glowing. The Birth Givers return in "Deer Pressure", where Con and Fine ask the heirs to help them decorate their lair for the holidays. While they are gone, a pregnant Ment asks William to watch over her until she gives birth, and William tries despite all the distractions he must get rid of, and how much pressure is on him, which is what the other heirs feel while trying to decorate perfectly. Eventually, their heirs explain their feeling to the reindeer who tell them to just have fun doing it, and Ment gives birth to a cute baby reindeer, which she immeditely kills and eats, much to William's horror, although she blames it on cravings.